


green-eyed monster

by exprsslyfrbidden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, jealous!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exprsslyfrbidden/pseuds/exprsslyfrbidden
Summary: (based on the few stills we have of Ace Reporter)In which Lena likes messing with Kara and Kara doesn't like ex-boyfriends.





	green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> Mon-El and Kara aren't dating. He's just there for...canonical reasons, really. Lena and Kara aren't really dating yet because they're hesitant to label it, but they are pretty much Dating.

He's talking again, Lena's smiling and laughing, and Kara’s never wanted to hate somebody more than she does now. 

 

She's not a spiteful person. Kindness solves more things than violence, in her opinion. But...but Jack. And Lena. 

 

The fork bends slightly in her hand and she straightens it back out surreptitiously. Jack’s telling some story about when he and Lena dated and Kara hates it — hates how she wants to laugh, hates how he takes care to make sure she's included despite it being about him and Lena. Him and Lena. 

 

Kara grits her teeth through a smile. He's nice. Nice to a degree that by all accounts, she should like him. Should even  _ really  _ like him, because he's polite, well-mannered, considerate…

 

Lena laughs, unusually girlish, and Kara hates him for being so dang  _ unhateable _ . 

 

A foot nudges her under the table and Kara pastes a broad smile on her face to reassure Lena. It starts to slide off quickly at her expression of worry, and Kara forces it back on, so awkwardly that she feels like a circus clown. As Jack pauses to take a bite of food, Lena nudges her again. “You good?” She whispers, just loud enough for a normal human to hear. 

 

“Mmmhmm.” Kara stuffs a mouthful of steak into her mouth to make her grimace seem like a smile. “Yup.”

 

Lena's skeptical, perhaps too much, but then Jack starts talking again and Kara does her darnedest to pay attention to him. It's going well, all things considered. And there are a lot of things considered. Like the fact that he's making Lena laugh in all the ways that should be Kara’s, exclusively. Like the fact that Lena's smiling a Special Smile that had been, historically, only for Kara. Like the fact that he's got memories of Lena that Kara doesn't have, the fact that the majority of those seem to be  _ good  _ memories. All those things considered, she's doing well. 

 

And then Mon-El, dang him, asks Jack a weirdly worded question about dating. Lena and Jack share a strange, secretive look and Kara wants to just bash Mon-El in the head, gently. None of them seem to notice Kara ball up the fork in her hand and stuff it in her pocket (it’s not going back to its original form anytime soon). None of them seem to notice that Kara’s smiles grow more and more forced. Or that she leaves the table, really, although Lena does glance over with concern in her expression. Kara waves it off, mumbling about the bathroom. 

 

She splashes water on her face and stares at herself in the mirror. Is this a little overboard? Is she being a little territorial? Is this incredibly anti-feminist? Yes, yes, and yes. Kara groans and chucks her mangled fork into the trash can. Lena isn’t  _ hers.  _ They’re not  _ really  _ dating yet...it’s too soon to be acting like a possessive crazy person. She shouldn’t  _ ever _ be acting like a possessive crazy person!  _ Rao.  _ Kara pulls out her phone to check the time and groans. It’s only another hour or so and she’ll be released from the torture of watching Lena smile at somebody who isn’t her. 

 

A knock on the door, and a whiff of familiar perfume. “Kara? Darling, are you all right?” Kara wipes her face dry and scrambles to make herself presentable. Has she been angsting that long?

 

“Yup! All good, I’m fine!” She pulls the door open and Lena’s... _ smirking.  _ Smirking? She doesn’t let Kara try to fumble an excuse, pushing her way into the one-person bathroom and stopping, arms crossed, still  _ smirking _ that stupidly attractive smirk. “Uh...what are you doing?” Her voice sounds abnormally high-pitched, and Lena’s smile grows wider, sneakier. 

 

“I know what’s bothering you,” she declares, lifting her chin, and Kara swallows. 

 

“Nothing’s bothering me, Lena —” 

 

“Kara, please, you were glaring like you were ready to turn Jack into a crispy, well-done ex-boyfriend.” Kara can’t help it, she clenches her jaw at the sound of  _ ex-boyfriend  _ and Lena snaps her fingers. “Hah, see!” She leans in conspiratorially, eyes twinkling. “You’re  _ jealous _ .” 

 

She informs Kara of this in a singsong voice, far too delighted, and Kara tries to feign offense. “I am  _ not! _ Why would I be jeal—” 

 

“Jealousy is a green-eyed monster, Kara,” Lena warns, lips twitching upwards. “Better be careful.” 

 

“You’re a green-eyed... _ annoyance _ ,” Kara shoots back weakly, which only widens Lena’s grin. “Why would I be  _ jealous  _ of him?” 

 

Lena counts things off on her fingers. “Jack’s dated me. He’s tall, he’s dark and handsome…” Kara splutters. 

 

“I’m tall! And I’d like to think I’m pretty hot, thank you very much.” Now it’s her turn to cross her arms. “And I think we’d look better together than you and Jack. Blonde and brunette set each other off very well.” 

 

Lena’s eyes flash wicked light, raising one more finger. “And he’s slept with me,” she teases, voice low in a way that can only be described as  _ sultry.  _

 

Oh, Rao. Kara understands the game now. Has Lena been playing her this entire time? “Sorry?” she squeaks, and Lena laughs, full and rich, sauntering closer. Her fingers tug at Kara’s collar. It’s unusually hot in the bathroom. 

 

“You heard me, Kara.” Lena’s breath ghosts over her mouth (she’s wearing heels, they’re the same height-ish now) and Kara stops breathing, hands hovering in the air like she’s surrendering. “Want to...even the score?” she murmurs, lips brushing Kara’s jaw. 

 

Rao, fuck, oh  _ man.  _ “H-here?” Kara asks, and she sounds like Alvin and the Chipmunks. She clears her throat and tries again, lower. “Are you...are you sure?” 

 

Lena’s eyelashes flutter against Kara’s cheek. “Mmmm...I’ve been thinking about you the entire day. It’s adorable, darling, but you’re dreadfully...unobservant.” 

 

Kara tries to get her brain working again, but the feather-light sweep of Lena’s breath across her skin is blocking her neural circuits. “I- what? How?” 

 

Lena huffs a laugh and her fingers curl into Kara’s belt, tugging her closer. Kara’s hands settle hesitantly on Lena’s waist like butterflies. “You didn’t notice me coming on to you at all today,” she explains, pulling back to look Kara in the eyes. “I think you were too busy glaring at Jack.”

 

“I’m not... _ that  _ jealous,” Kara admits, and she can’t help but glance at Lena’s mouth. It’s only once! She can’t be blamed, Lena just looks so dang kissable. “Besides, you’re not dating him anymore.” 

 

Lena hums, nodding. “Exactly.” She grabs Kara’s hand, their fingers intertwining, and guides it...down, under the hem of her dress, up her thigh, between her legs... 

 

They both gasp — Lena at the touch, Kara at the  _ heat _ — and Kara’s voice trembles. 

 

“ _ Lena. _ ”

 

Lena’s eyes flutter shut. “ _ Fuck _ , Kara…” Lena’s hips twitch, pressing their joined hands harder against herself, and Kara bites her lip hard enough to hurt. 

 

“What if somebody needs to use the restroom?” Kara hisses. And she doesn’t actually care; she just wants to balance at the edge of the cliff a little longer before she falls, falls into the allure that is Lena and doesn’t come back out. Delayed gratification, if you will.

 

Lena opens her eyes and winks, cheeks flushed. “Better be quick then,” she whispers, and Kara shakes her head. 

 

“You’re crazy,” she mutters, and then she traps Lena’s response against her lips. Lena drops her hand to clutch at her shirt, kissing back like she’s starving and hasn’t just eaten a three-course meal. “I  _ am  _ jealous,” she mumbles between kisses, fingers twitching on Lena’s hips. Her other hand rests, warm and ready, on Lena’s thigh. “Because you keep  _ smiling  _ at him and  _ laughing,  _ and touching him…”

 

Lena stumbles backwards as Kara presses harder. Her back hits the tiled wall with a delicious thud. “You’re the one touching me now,” she manages, head falling back so Kara can scrape her teeth along her neck. She wants to grab Kara’s hand again, but both her hands are occupied with destroying Kara’s ponytail and feeling her abs through her shirt. “Fuck, Kara, I don’t need foreplay, just  _ fuck me _ —” 

 

Kara strokes Lena through her panties and an embarrassing whine slips from her mouth. “Like that?” she asks, rough and low. “I know you were trying to make me jealous, Lena. You’re gonna have to wait a little longer.” She can tell how worked up Lena is already. She can tell how this teasing is ruining her, and it's the best kind of revenge. 

 

Lena gasps, almost outraged. Kara steals the words from her lips with a sinful grin, stroking her oh-so-gently, and Lena whimpers, hips jerking uselessly, hands tugging and pulling at unmovable rock. “ _ Kara _ , fuck, touch me —” 

 

“Shh, shh,” Kara reassures, hand still moving steady and agonizingly light between Lena’s legs. It’s a wild contrast to Lena’s desperate movements. Kara’s tone is light and wicked. “Do you want everybody to hear me fuck you?” 

 

Lena groans, a little quieter, and yanks at Kara’s arm to try and get her to move faster. It’s like pulling at a statue. “You’re  _ not  _ fucking me,” she hisses, strands of hair falling across her face. “If you don’t move, I swear, it’ll be worse than Jack wa—” 

 

Kara’s fingers pump into her, steal the breath from her lungs. Lena cries out, hooking her leg around Kara’s waist. Kara presses close, their bodies flush, her arm working tight and steady and rough between them. “You better not finish that sentence,” she warns. Lena can’t answer, hips working to meet every thrust of Kara’s hand. Obscenely wet sounds echo off the tile. “You know,” she begins conversationally, as if Lena isn’t falling to pieces at her fingertips. As if Lena’s not gasping unintelligible curses under her breath like she’s praying to a fallen goddess. As if Lena’s not clenching around her fingers, wet and needy. “I’m not  _ usually  _ the jealous type.” 

 

“Shit, _ Kara —”  _ Lena’s nails dig into her forearm. “ _ Harder, _ ” she gasps. Kara obeys dutifully. She’s close, thundering towards that release, the climax she’s been waiting all  _ day  _ for…

 

“ _ Mine, _ ” Kara growls, nipping at Lena’s neck. Lena yanks her even closer, until they’re just one unit of sweaty, panting need, Lena clutching at Kara’s neck, Kara thrusting into her. 

 

“ _ Yours. _ ” The word spill out over as she comes, tensing as the orgasm rushes over her, throbbing low and pulsing bright. Kara slows to a languid pace, her palm brushing over Lena’s clit. Then suddenly Lena’s laughing breathlessly and Kara giggles too, foreheads bumping. “You’re not usually jealous?” Lena laughs, and Kara pouts. 

 

“Seriously! I just really like you.” Lena winces a little when Kara pulls out, and she’s immediately concerned. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Was that too rough?” 

 

“No, no. I’m fine, Kara, just a little sore.” Lena presses a light kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth. “I should bring up old exes more often.” 

  
Kara’s exasperated look brings on another set of giggles. “You’re right,” she deadpans, “you are a green-eyed monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> smut. like it? nah? lemme know @feveredreams.tumblr.com
> 
> p.s. I wrote this on my phone like an idiot and didn't proofread, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
